The Babysitters
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When hal and lois go out of town they enlist Emily and Malcolm to watch the kids will everything go good or will they be driven insane find out
1. Chapter 1

The Babysitters

Emily is sitting in a rocking chair in her and Malcolm's bedroom she's rocking Sarah Malcolm is wakes up and notices the lights on and flips over and sees Emily in the rocking chair "What's wrong now ?"

Emily looks up and sees he's looking at her "Sarah won't go to sleep come on Sarah it's almost three o' clock please go to sleep"

All of a sudden Samantha lets out a scream followed by crying

Emily looks at Malcolm "Honey"

Malcolm takes the hint, gets out of bed and picks Samantha up out of her crib "What's wrong Sammy ??"

He sits back down on the bed and starts rocking Samantha back and forth "Have they even slept threw the night since we brought them home four weeks ago"

Emily looks at him "I don't think so but I was reading this baby book and it says that some baby's have trouble sleeping up to a month after their born"

Malcolm gives her a depressing look "A month"

Emily sees his face and gets up out of the rocking chair with Sarah and sits down beside him "Don't worry we'll get threw this we always do"

He smiles over at her "I know"

Then they keep trying to get Samantha and Sarah to go to sleep

The scene changes to the next morning Emily and Malcolm are dead asleep when the phone rings

Malcolm opens his eyes a little "Is that one of the baby's"

Emily wakes up and rolls over "No it's the phone"

Malcolm looks at her with sleepy eyes "You better get it before it wakes up one of the baby's I actually think 4 hours is a new record for them"

Emily reach's over and picks the phone up that's on their nightstand "Hello"

Lois smiles on the other end of the phone "Hey Emily"

Emily manages a smile " Hey Lois"

Lois recognizes the tiredness in her voice "How long did they keep ya'll up last night ?"

Emily laughs "Until four"

Lois giggles "All the benefits of being new parents"

Emily smiles "Yea and one I could do without"

Lois smiles "I remember when Malcolm was born it was like clock work every hour on the hour he would wake up crying speaking of Malcolm I need to ask him something"

Emily starts to reach towards Malcolm who has already fell back asleep "Hold on a minute" she puts the phone in her lap "Honey wake up"

Malcolm looks over at her "Huh ?"

Emily smiles at him "Your mom wants to talk to you"

Malcolm "ughhh…ok" he pulls himself up and takes the phone from Emily who gets up and starts to walk towards the bathroom "Hello"

Lois smiles "Hey honey"

Malcolm rubs his head "Hey mom what's up ?"

Lois walks into the kitchen "Me and your dad are going to have to go out of town for his job"

Malcolm looks around "ok"

Lois pours a cup of coffee " And we where wondering if you and Emily could come watch Dewy, Jamie, Coral and Jackson"

Malcolm gets a confused look on his face " Why can't Dewy just watch them he's 18"

Lois gives a look on the other end of the phone "Remember the last time we left Dewy in charge"

Malcolm laughs thinking back to what happen "Yea"

Lois looks concerned "Will ya'll please I wouldn't be asking if we weren't desperate"

Malcolm smiles "I guess we can when are ya'll leaving"

Lois breathes a sigh of relief "We'll were leaving early Thursday morning but could ya'll spend the night on Wednesday"

Malcolm rubs his eye "I guess we can"

Lois smiles "thank you so much sweetheart"

Malcolm smiles "no problem we'll see ya'll on Wednesday ok bye"

Emily walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed

Malcolm grins at her "So you ready to have six kids"

Emily gives him a confused as the scene fades


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene changes to Wednesday evening Malcolm comes out of his and Emily's house loaded down with baby stuff Emily follows him with the girls**

**Emily smiles down at them as she starts to put them in the car "You ready to go to grandma and grandpas"**

**Malcolm starts pilling stuff into their station wagon "Do we really need all this we're only going to be gone for five days ?"**

**Emily looks back at him as she gets in the car "Yes everything is very essential"**

**Malcolm gives her a look and then slams the hood and gets in and backs out of their driveway **

**They pull in the driveway behind a 95 Mustang GT **

**Emily looks at it "Malcolm who's car is that ?"**

**Malcolm smiles at her as he starts to get out of the car "Dad must have finally let Dewy get a car"**

**Emily gets out "A nice car at that"**

**Dewy overhears them as he walks out the door and over to where their standing in the driveway as Emily starts getting the girls out "It would be nicer if it would run"**

**Malcolm smiles at him he still could not get used to the fact that his brother was a senior in high school and the fact that he had let his hair grow out longer while trying to find his own style "What do you mean ?"**

**Dewy gives him a look "Dad brought this at a junk yard for fifty dollars I'm not even sure it has a engine in it"**

**Lois comes out of the house she's carrying a suit case "Hey guys I think were going to go ahead and leave now your dad thinks we'll make better time if we travel at night" **

**Dewy walks over to her "I still don't understand this why do I need a babysitter I'm 18 years old"**

**Lois gives him a look "Remember what happened last time ?"**

**Dewy looks at her "I only had a couple people over"**

**Lois gives him a look **

**Dewy is about to break "Ok a few people you never let me have any fun"**

**Lois smiles at him "That's what I'm here for be good" gives him a kiss **

**She turns to Malcolm and Emily who is now holding the girls "We'll be back in a few days" She gets in the car as Hal joins her**


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to that night Malcolm and Emily are asleep in Lois and Hal's bed Coral runs in the room and over to Emily's side "Emily"

Emily rolls over and opens her eyes and turns on the bedside lamp "What's wrong ?" she ask as she sits up

Coral looks at her "I had a nightmare and can't get back to sleep"

Emily smiles at her "Hold on a minute" she rolls over and shakes Malcolm "Honey"

Malcolm groans and rolls over with his eyes still closed "Huhhh…"

Emily looks at him "Coral had a nightmare"

Malcolm opens his eyes and looks up at her "Can you take care of it this is the first night the girls have actually slept" all of a sudden Sarah screams followed by crying "I spoke to soon didn't I"

Emily smiles at him "Can you take care of this and I'll take Coral"

Malcolm looks at her "Oh sure you get the easier one" he drags himself out of the bed and walks over and picks Sarah up "What's wrong honey can't you go by your sisters example"

Emily smiles at him and ushers Coral into the other room the sit down on the couch "So what helps you get back to sleep"

Coral looks at her "Well mommy usually makes me some hot coco and talks with me about it"

Emily gets up and walks toward the kitchen "you got it"

A little while after that Emily and Coral are sitting on the couch they have hot coco Emily smiles at her "What else dose your mom do ?"

Coral looks at her "Well she usually lays down with me for a little while"

Malcolm walks out of the room with now Sarah and Samantha in his arms "Honey help I can't get them to go back to sleep"

Emily looks at Coral "Do you want me to get the girls to sleep and come lay with you ?"

Coral looks at her "Emily do you mind if Malcolm comes and lays with me ?"

Emily looks at Malcolm "Honey do you want to"

Malcolm cuts her off "sure anything to help me get some sleep"

Emily smiles at him

The scene changes to the next morning Emily walks in Corals room where Malcolm is laying on the floor she bends down "Hey sleepyhead"

Malcolm looks up at her "hey"

Emily laughs at him "Did you get some sleep ?"

Malcolm looks at her "Not really coral kept kicking and squirming in her sleep I don't know how I ended up down here"

Emily looks at him "well dewy wants you to help him with his car"

Malcolm gets up "got it" he walks out of the room and to the bathroom

The scene changes to Malcolm up under Dewey's car " Ok when I say go turn it on" Malcolm talks to himself "ok go in there"

Dewy mistakenly only catch's the go part and cranks up the car

Malcolm screams from under the car " DEWEY !!"

Dewy gets out of the car "yea"

Malcolm rolls out from under the car he has oil all over his face "It has an engine"

Dewy looks at him insanely "oops"

Malcolm gives him a look

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't very good I'm working on some step by step fan fics right now and most of my attention is going towards them


End file.
